prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
LOVEtto♡Pretty Cure!
is a next gen adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. It centers around the future of Hugtto with new girls fighting to save the world from a company that wants Tomorrow Powerer to take people's future away just to defeat the enemies. The themes of the series is Love, Heroism, Friendship, Childhood, and Adulthood. Story LOVEtto♡Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure : She is a hyper but kind girl at the age of 15. She is a new girl that moves into the town to get away from bullying. She loves to paint and wishes to be an artist, though she has the hobby of giving flowers since her family owns a flower shop after they move. Sakura has insecurities when it comes to her old town and her harassment over the years, but makes new friends that act so different from before. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . : She is a gentle and shy girl at the age of 15. She is Saaya's older daughter, the former Cure Ange. She lives with her autistic younger brother and mother, she loves her family and really wants to take care if them though she isn't the greatest social one. Her father works abroad for media and she wishes to see him more than she has before. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . : She is an independent but stubborn and insecure girl at the age of 16. She is the school's basketball captain and the only child of Homare, the former Cure Etoile. She had lost her dad at a young age from cancer which makes her insecure about her childhood. Though having a hard time, she tries to let it go to help both her mother's insecurity and safety towards others. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, : She is a pure and innocent girl at the age of 16. She was a healthy girl at the time until and incident occurred causing her left arm to be cut off. Thanks to Ruru, she was given a mechanical arm and admires the android, wanting to help her. Though her world crashes as well when her mother leaves because of the incident, she looks up to the girl's happiness and support for her life. She transforms into the purple pretty cure, : She is a sweet and active women at the age of 23. She is Emiru's, the former Cure Macherie, duo partner in their own band to replace Ruru from the past. Although Emiru thinks more for Ruru that her, Hiromi will do anything to support others, including using the power of music. She is powerful on guitar and has a huge singing voice. She transforms into the red pretty cure, Mascots : TBA Villains Supporting Characters * : TBA * : TBA * : TBA * : TBA * : TBA Movie Characters Items * PreHeart: The main transformation device for the cures to transform with. * Mirai Cyrstals: The collectables of the series and serve as transformation trinkets. * Mirai Pad: A tablet-like device that the girls use to look information and change into various jobs. Locations : The main location where the cures live. : The main school the cures attend, excluding Hiromi. Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly